Silencio en la biblioteca
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Tras quedarse dormido Silver en la escuela, el chico pelirrojo empieza a notar a una jovencita algo callada que es todo un misterio para todos. Shipping con O.C.


**Aviso**: Este fanfic no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Jajajaja, hola de nuevo, en fin, solo vengo diciendo que este One shot lo hice como premio para una buena amiga. Así que con respecto a esta historia es un shipping con un O.C. y Silver, así que bueno, no me anden molestando tanto por esto. En fin, espero que lo disfruten, jajaja.

* * *

**Silencio en la biblioteca.**

En una tarde en el instituto, la hora de clases ya había terminado y un chico pelirrojo, de cabellera algo larga, se encontraba aún en la biblioteca, pero estaba dormido sobre el escritorio de una de las áreas de estudio, pues se había quedado tarde para estudiar y el cansancio le había ganado como para mantenerse aún despierto. Por lo que se sintió tan cómodo y tranquilo en aquel lugar sin que nadie lo molestara, ni siquiera su mejor amigo, quien es muy escandaloso y no se atrevería a entrar a la biblioteca, que le parecía buena idea quedarse a dormir en ese lugar. Solo que en ese instante, él no era la única persona que se encontraba dentro de la biblioteca en esos instantes, pues también, había alguien más rondando a esas horas dentro del lugar.

Durante ese silencio, una chica de cabello blanco y largo, con unos lentes oscuros sobre su pálida piel, los cuales ocultaban sus radiantes ojos celestes, rondaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca, acompañada por su fiel Totodile de nombre Kroseidon. Ambos caminaban con mucho silencio entre los pasillos, ella ordenaba los libros que los estudiantes dejaban en los escritorios de estudio que luego no regresaban a sus estantes y Totodile movía el carrito en donde se ponían dichos libros para que ella se encargara de dejarlos donde estaban, aparte de estar paseándose por los pasillos de la biblioteca, vistiendo su conjunto de una blusa blanca, y una falda azul celeste que cubría sus rodillas, se encontraba leyendo, con la otra mano que no usaba para acomodar libros, lo que parecía ser una novela romántica o algo así, pues el título del libro era "el perfume", y aunque ese título no decía mucho de su contenido, su rostro se tornaba coloreado por un tenue carmesí, al parecer causado por su lectura y su mirada no se despegaba de su libro ni por un segundo, solo la desviaba para observar dónde acomodaba los libros o por donde caminaba, pues era muy cuidadosa en eso.

Tras terminar de guardar los libros en su lugar se acomodo en un asiento para terminar de leer lo que le quedaba del libro, pues no solo lo leía, sino más bien, los devoraba, ya que en poco tiempo de lo que tenía aquel libro en la mano, ya le había avanzado una buena parte a su lectura. Solo que no había notado ella que estaba sentada exactamente frente a aquel chico pelirrojo que era un poco más alto que ella, el cual continuaba aún durmiendo sobre el escritorio de estudio. El mirar a aquel joven tan indefenso, le daban ganas de robarle un beso, pero se contuvo como la buena chica que era, pues a pesar de ser influenciada por los libros que se la pasaba horas y horas leyendo dentro de esta estadía, prefirió simplemente despertarlo. Sabía que era un buen chico y que si se encontraba así, era por cansancio de tanto estudiar para los exámenes.

La joven de cabellos plateados se acerco a paso lento al rostro de aquel joven para comprobar si estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, mientras que su leal Kroseidon se acercaba igual de curioso para ver qué pasaba. Pero al sentir su respiración muy cerca de ella, se alejo de inmediato, deteniéndose en posición firme sobre su lugar mientras seguía viéndolo con sonrojo. Aquella chica de la biblioteca se armo de valor para levantarlo a pesar de intentar ocultar sus mejillas ardientes con uno de los libros que tenía a la mano y con la otra lo movía de un lado a otro para intentar despertarlo.

- Hola… Hola… despierte por favor…. Ya es hora de cerrar la biblioteca.

Le pidió ella tímidamente. Su voz era tan frágil y suave que parecía arrullar más al chico pelirrojo, quien no parecía querer despertar a sus peticiones, a lo que ella decidió volver a hablarle de nuevo con un tono un poco más fuerte.

- Oiga, por favor despierte. Tenemos que cerrar la biblioteca ya y no puede quedarse aquí… Me está oyendo.

Volvió a insistir pero al no tener respuesta alguna, intento algo que no se atrevía a hacer y le dio una pequeña abofeteada con el libro que tenía, logrando así despertar al chico de pelos rojizos.

- ¿Ha?... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué paso?

Fue lo que dijo Silver alarmado tras sobarse el golpe que le dio la chica, aunque no fuera con fuerza, el libro si era demasiado duro. Haciendo que los brillantes y plateados ojos del chico resplandecieran, haciendo que la chica se pusiera más incomoda con aquella situación en la que se encontraban y más aparte que ella se pusiera muy avergonzada con él. Por unos pequeños minutos se había quedado pasmada al ver esos inocentes ojos plateados al verla y se sacudió a sí misma para salir de aquel trance y responderle de la forma más tranquila y sincera posible.

- Lo siento, es que ya es muy tarde y no querías despertarte. – Respondió ella aun intimidada por la acción del chico mientras repetía reverencias en forma de disculpas por la forma en que lo había despertado.

- No, no, no te disculpes. Fue mi culpa por quedarme dormido. Gracias por despertarme. – Le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa mientras trataba igualmente de disculparse como ella lo hacía. Solo que no podía evitar sentirse sonrojado al mirar su bello rostro frente a él, cosa que lo incomodo un poco. – Y… creo que mejor me retiro… - Comento al mirar a otro lado, intentando evitar que notara ella su rostro sonrojado. – Muchas gracias de nuevo por despertarme. – Luego se giro y tambaleándose se dirigió a la salida, pero no salió sin antes verla de nuevo y bajando de inmediato la mirada. – Nos vemos luego…

Tras haberse marchado del lugar, la chica se quedo perpleja por lo que paso, pero las ideas que tuvo en esos instantes intento quitarse aquellos pensamientos y seguir con sus deberes dentro de la biblioteca. Mientras tanto Silver, quien se encontraba muy abatido por lo que paso dentro de aquel lugar se quedo tirado en el pasillo de la escuela intentando recobrar la razón, se sentía muy incomodado por lo que pasó y más aparte sentía como su corazón latía sin control y no entendía porque fue eso.

- Rayos, rayos, rayos… ¿Y ahora qué hago? – Se dijo a sí mismo mientras recuperaba su postura. – Bueno, tranquilo. Solo fue un momento incomodo. Nada del otro mundo. – Mientras que se decía eso, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar y su mente lo traicionaba haciéndole recordar esos deslumbrantes ojos celestes que tenía ella. – Oh diablos. – Grito para sus adentros sujetando su cabeza con fuerza. – Solo espero que nadie más se entere.

Para el día siguiente, durante una de sus clases de crianza pokémon, Silver no paraba de pensar en aquella escena que lo mantenía aún tan nervioso, aparte de no haberlo dejado cerrar los ojos por toda la noche, quedándose dormido en el salón de clases, cosa que su mejor amigo Gold noto, ya que se sentaban juntos, cosa que le preocupo, pero más le daba curiosidad saber que le pasaba por la cabeza de él. Algo que capto de inmediato el cuerpo de Silver, ocasionándole un pequeño escalofrió por su espalda. Por lo que terminando la clase, Gold despertara a su amigo para saber a qué va ese comportamiento suyo.

- Silver… Oye Silver… ¿Aún estas vivo? – Pregunto Gold al instante que intentaba hacerlo reaccionar.

- Ahora no estoy de humor Gold. ¿Qué quieres? – Replico él mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

- Quiero saber por qué estas así. No te ves nada bien. Se nota que no dormiste, pero ¿por qué?

- No quiero hablar de eso.

Silver giro su mirada y por cosa del destino, en la ventana se podía apreciar la misma chica del otro día, disfrutando del receso entre clases bajo un árbol y leyendo un libro diferente al de aquella vez y acompañada por su Totodile que dormía sobre sus piernas. Esto hizo sonrojar un poco a Silver automáticamente, cosa que capto Gold en un instante.

- Vaya… creo que ya sé qué pasa aquí. – Dijo Gold en un tono cantarín y travieso. Cosa que alerto a Silver.

- ¿A qué te refieres? No he dicho nada. – Se defendía Silver molesto ante esa insinuación.

- Pero se nota en tu cara. Parece que te gusta esa chica de debajo del árbol. – Comentó Gold entre risas.

- ¿Y por qué crees que sea eso? – Replico molesto Silver.

- Bueno, algo que pueda decirme eso es porque estas más rojo que tu cabello y lo otro es porque ella se ve que es todo un bombón.

- ¿Quién es un bombón? – Una voz aguda hizo que la piel se le erizara a Gold.

- La chica de debajo del árbol. Parece que Silver le gusta esa chica, y no quiere aceptarlo.

- Ha… Si se ve que es bonita… - Fue lo que dijo Crystal ya más calmada y emocionada por la noticia. - ¿Y por qué dices que le gusta?

- Oigan. Sigo aquí.

- Lo digo porque se puso más rojo de lo que se pone cuando esta con Blue-sempai.

- Oye. Deja de decir eso. – Vociferó Silver molesto y con la cara aún más roja.

- Gold, deja de molestarlo. ¿Qué no ves que lo haces sonrojar más?... oh... – En ese instante, Crystal se dio cuenta que también había caído con las palabras de Gold y había hecho que Silver se enojara más con ellos.

- Crystal.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención. Es que me trabe con lo que dijo Gold y con eso de aquella chica y de Blue-sempai… no sabía que decir. – Crystal parecía estar muy avergonzada con Silver que no paraba de disculparse con él.

- No te preocupes. De todas formas… creo que… - Silver se detuvo y trago saliva para continuar. - Él tiene razón…

- ¿En serio la tiene?

- ¿En serio la tengo?

Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras que miraban impactados a Silver que miraba de reojo a la ventana con sonrojo en su rostro, mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacía su pupitre.

- Es que no entiendo que me pasa. – Les dijo en susurro mientras su mirada cambio en dirección a su pupitre. – Solo sé que cuando la vi me sentí extraño. Y no entiendo por qué.

- Puede que sea porque es muy bonita. – Comento Gold mientras la miraba de arriba abajo a aquella chica.

- ¡Gold! – Regaño Crystal al chico de ojos dorados.

- Pero si eso puede ser. Solo mírala. – En ello señalo a la ventana haciendo que Crystal fijara más su mirada en aquella chica de cabellos plateados. – Además, se ve que es muy callada, mírala. Solo lee libros ahí debajo de un árbol.

- Ha… pues… creo que tienes razón. Y si es bonita. Pero no es para que digas algo así Gold. – Le respondió Crystal con un tono serió para que él se mantuviera más cortes.

- ¿Y al menos alguien sabe cómo se llama? – Pregunto Gold curioso mientras miraba tanto a Silver como a Crystal.

- Ham… no tengo idea. Solo he visto que anda en la biblioteca como ayudante. – Comento quedamente Crystal aún sin quitarle la mirada a aquella misteriosa chica.

- Yo la encontré ahí… - Murmuro Silver. – Pero… no había escuchado de ella antes.

- Ya sé, mejor iré a preguntarle cómo se llama. – Les dijo gritando Gold con un tono pícaro haciendo que los dos voltearan a regañarle.

- Hey. No hagas… ¿eso? – Gritaron ambos chicos alarmados mientras voltearon al lugar de donde estaba Gold, solo que no vieron en ningún lugar a su compañero, pero cuando giraron su mirada a la ventana, vieron a un sonriente Gold con un par de latas en su mano. - ¿Cómo es que hizo eso? – Volvieron a decir al unisonó sin comprender como diantres se había movido tan rápido.

- Será mejor que vayamos tras él. – Dijo Silver saliendo del transe y atravesando la puerta del salón.

- Silver. Espera. También tengo que ir por él. – Le grito Crystal quien salía corriendo igual que él tras Gold.

Mientras tanto en ese lugar, Gold se encontraba muy cerca de aquella chica, sin que ella notara su presencia, ni ella ni su Totodile sabían lo que Gold planeaba en ese momento.

- Hola dulzura. – Le hablo Gold pícaramente mientras se acomodaba sobre el árbol con una mano y con la otra la saludaba llevando un par de dedos a su frente. - ¿Qué estás leyendo?

- Ham… este… Hola… - La chica trato de articular palabras tras aquel comportamiento provocador del chico, pero intento tomar una postura refinada y sonreírle a su saludo. – Pues… estoy leyendo una novela de misterio. – Le dijo ella mostrándole la portada del libro, cuyo título parecía ser más de terror que de misterio por el título: "La tienda de los deseos malignos".

- Ha… ya veo… - Gold decidió evitar los rodeos luego y pasar a lo importante. Saber su nombre. – Y dime cariño… ¿Cómo te llamas? Seguro que es un nombre muy dulce como tú.

Ante estas palabras, ella solo se sonrojo más, mientras que él le sonreía y se acercaba más a ella, haciendo que intente ocultarse de él con su Totodile el cual despertó de su sueño.

- Ham… por favor. No te acerques mucho. – Dijo ella con un tono muy bajo que casi no pudo oír Gold, logrando que se acercara más.

- ¿Ha? ¿Qué dijiste?

- No te acerques tanto. – Respondió con un tono algo más alto, haciendo que retrocediera.

- Bien, bien. Lo siento. Pero aún no me respondiste. – Le dijo quejándose y cruzándose de brazos como un niñito.

- Bueno… mi nombre es... – Ella miro a otro lado para evitar verlo, y luego con una sonrisa trato de responderle. – Zephyr...

- ¡Gold!

A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de Crystal o Silver, dejando en un hilo la respuesta de aquella chica. Esto la asusto, pues el chico se puso en una postura alarmada y tratando de buscar un lugar donde esconderse, pero sin éxito, ya que Crystal lo atrapo de una de sus orejas para halarla hacía ella y regañarle.

- Oye tú. ¿Qué le has hecho? – Pregunto ella iracunda mientras apuntaba a Zephyr.

- Yo no he hecho nada… aún. – Le respondió, diciendo lo último en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que ella no lo escuchase.

- Lo siento. ¿Estás bien? ¿Este idiota no te hizo nada malo? – Preguntó ella más tranquila hacía la chica, aún sin soltar a Gold.

- Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Y no, no me hizo nada. – Respondió ella sonriente, absteniéndose a reírse por la escena que tenía enfrente.

- Bien. Por ahora estas a salvo. Pero si me entero que…

- Ya te dije que no hice nada y ella ya te lo dije.

- ¿Entonces qué hiciste? – Grito ella molesta aún con Gold.

- Él solo pregunto mi nombre. – Respondió Zephyr por él, haciendo que se tranquilizara Crystal.

- Ha… ¿eso era?...

- Si, y ya deja de jalonearme. – Se quejo Gold intentando soltarse de ella.

- Bien. Pero deja de escaparte de esa forma. – Crystal le soltó la oreja y le regaño con el dedo, dejando a Silver por aparte, ya que estos dos volvían a pelearse.

- Lo siento por ellos dos. Siempre se ponen así. – Dijo Silver disculpándose con Zephyr, tratando de ignorar a ese par.

- No… no hay problema. – Le respondió ruborizada mientras que volvía a tomar su libro e intentar evitar que él notara su rostro.

- Y bueno… creo que no te agradecí como se debía el otro día. – Le dijo apenado mientras llevaba su mano tras su nuca. – Creo que debería hacer algo bueno para ti, por hacerme ese favor.

- He… no tienes por qué hacer algo para mí. Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. – Le respondió ella apenada, mientras llevaba sus manos hacía delante.

- No insisto. Es que creo que no me sentiría bien si no lo hiciera. – Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano, haciendo que estuvieran en una situación incómoda, a lo cual se dio cuenta y la soltó de inmediato.

- Bu…Bueno… si insistes… - Ella quería tratar de no sonrojarse y sonreírle como es debido, pero su cuerpo no le ayudaba.

- Por cierto… no me he presentado. Mi nombre es…

- Es Silver. – Le interrumpió ella, haciendo que él adquiriera un tono más rojo del que estaba ya.

- ¿Cómo… Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó el intrigado.

- Lo supe porque eres un buen entrenador. Por mi salón se escucha mucho de ti. – Dijo ella sonriente y aún sonrojada por lo que decía.

- Bien… creo que si soy bueno en eso. – Silver estaba ya más apenado que fijaba su mirada a otro lado, intentando no sentirse más incomodo. - ¿Y tu nombre es?...

- Ze…

- Zephyr. – Se escucho otra voz antes de que ella lo dijera, a lo cual ambos voltearon a ver al chico de ojos dorados que se estaba en el suelo defendiéndose de los golpes de Crystal.

- Oye, deja de estar interrumpiendo. – Le replico Crystal aún molesta con él.

- Mejor deja de golpearme si esta vez no hice nada malo. – Le dijo Gold intentando levantarse. – Y tú Silver. Mejor invítala a salir a ese bombonci... ¡Haaaa! – Gold no pudo terminar de decir esa última palabra, ya que Crystal lo había callado con una patada en el estómago.

- Te dije que dejaras de interrumpirlo. Y deja de llamar a las chicas así. Sabes que me molesta eso. – Regaño ella al chico de ojos dorados. Haciendo que su rostro tenga un colorido rubor sobre su rostro.

- ¿Y por qué te molesta? – Pregunto curioso Gold mientras se levantaba del suelo como si nada le hubiera pasado.

- Ham… este… bueno…

- Mejor dímelo en otro lado. – Le susurro a Crystal al oído mientras la tomaba por los hombros. – Dejemos a estos dos solitos y hablemos de esto por otro lado. ¿Está bien Crystal?

Ese comportamiento tranquilo y comprensivo de Gold la ponía nerviosa, ya que parecía que fuera alguien maduro, pero la hacía sentir tan bien que se fue sin decir nada más con él, dejando así solos a Silver y a Zephyr que hasta ese momento ella se había reído de las riñas que esos dos estaban haciendo, junto a su pequeño Totodile "Kroseidon" quien no paraba de burlarse de aquella pareja. Lo cual hacía que la situación se tornara algo incomoda, cosa que percibió de inmediato Silver al mirarla sonriente al ver a ese par alejarse, por lo que intento tomar su postura y retirarse sigilosamente de ahí, antes de que Zephyr notara su presencia. Cosa que no le funciono, ya que apenas dio un paso atrás y tropezó con una de las raíces del árbol.

- Si que tienes unos amigos muy divertidos. – Le dijo sonriente a Silver quien quedo petrificado y solo se movía por los nervios que tenía.

- Si… bueno. Siempre son así. Si no es por algo que él hace, es algo por la que ella se siente incómoda. – Respondió nervioso, pero tratando de mantener la calma. Si algo sabía era ponerse tranquilo cuando Gold lo ponía nervioso junto con Blue.

- Si, note que ella quiere mucho a ese chico. Pero él no da mucho de su parte para que le tenga confianza. – Comentó Zephyr aún risueña.

- Tienes razón. – Le dijo mientras el Totodile de ella se subía por su pierna. – Oye, ¿qué te sucede muchacho? – Silver parecía sentirse nervioso por la risa que tenía la chica al ver a su pokémon jugar con él.

- Parece que le agradas mucho.

- Tal vez sea porque tengo un Feraligatr. – Le dijo al momento en que ponía al pequeño en sus brazos.-

- Tal vez sea eso… Y bueno… ¿Planeas hacerle caso a tu amigo? – Pregunto ella con una sonrisa diferente, ya no era tranquila, sino más bien… pícara.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

- A lo de… - Ahora los papeles se cambiaban, ella era la nerviosa mientras que el pobre chico se acercaba curiosos para saber que tenía que decir. – Invitarme a salir… ¿No querías hacer eso?

Ante tales palabras, el muchacho quedo totalmente paralizado, sus ojos quedaron en blanco y sus palpitaciones no paraban de subir, y no solo las de él, sino las de Zephyr, quien mantenía sus manos sobre su pecho.

- Cuando vea a Gold lo mato - Se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba articular palabras. – Hum… bueno… si es que no te molesta… - Sus ojos se toparon con los de ella. Zephyr se veía muy apenada y sonrojada y él ya no tenía el valor de estar frente a ella. Por lo que se dio media vuelta e iniciar a correr. Si es que no fuera por algo que lo detuvo. Una cálida voz que le pedía algo.

- Espera… - Le dijo al momento en que su Totodile se aferraba a la pierna de Silver de nuevo.

- Ha… ¿Si?… - Silver volteo preocupado al ver a la chica y notar lo rojiza que estaba.

- Perdón si fui algo inesperada… es solo que…

- Quiero invitarte a salir. – Interrumpió de golpe Silver haciendo que se generará un silencio entre ambos. Y solo fue roto por una sonrisa de Zephyr y su dulce voz que aún tenía paralizado a Silver.

- Entonces nos vemos después de clase.

Dichas estas palabras, Silver afirmo sonriente y se despidió de ella sin más que decirse. El único problema que tuvo más tarde fue que todo era visto por sus dos amigos quienes los veían desde la cafetería que daba directo a donde ellos estaban. Gold se veía muy sonriente con todo el espectáculo que vio, mientras que Crystal se sentía muy enojada por la forma en que Gold la había usado, pero se sentía contenta de ver como Gold le había conseguido una cita a su amigo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, tal parece que si tenía razón. – Comento Gold mientras los miraba desde la mesa que había tomado junto a Crystal.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto tan de repente? Creí que íbamos a hablar de… - En ese instante se calló de inmediato, recordó de que iban a hablar y decidió evitar tocar ese tema.

- ¿De qué querías que habláramos entonces Crys? – Pregunto Gold con una sonrisa traviesa y con un tono sumamente curioso mientras se acercaba a Crystal.

- Bueno… yo… en realidad no tenemos que hablarlo aquí ahora, ¿sabes?... – Crystal estaba tan nerviosa por el comportamiento de Gold que se separo de él por un momento.

- Claro, claro. Como tu quieras, ahora iremos a ver a Silver.

- Oye, ¿vas a ir a molestarlo ya? – Se quejo ella mientras le gritaba desde su lugar.

- ¿Entonces hablamos de eso ahora? – Comento Gold con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro.

- … - Crystal se quedo callada por unos instantes con el rostro aún furioso pero a la vez sonrojado y luego de una pausa continúo. – Vayamos con Silver…

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar. – Le dijo tomando su mano y jalándola con él. – Y no quiero oír más regaños tuyos hasta que me digas eso, ¿está bien? – Crystal quedo callada ante tal propuesta, odiaba cuando Gold la chantajeaba, pues se sentía atada de manos con él.

- Si… como digas…

Al llegar al salón de clases, vieron que Silver se notaba algo nervioso por aquella platica, pero ya no tanto como cuando lo dejo Gold a solas con aquella chica. Se notaba distraído, cosa que Gold aprovecho para tomarlo por sorpresa de la espalda, saltando sobre su amigo y gritando animadamente.

- ¡Hey Silver! ¡¿Cómo te fue con esa hermosura? – Pregunto el chico de ojos dorados a su amigo quien casi se tiraba al suelo de la sorpresa.

- Gold, bájate de mí. Estás muy pesado. – Pidió el molesto por la intromisión de su amigo.

- Lo haré hasta que nos digas. – Le susurro él al oído.

- Gold, no le hagas eso a Silver. – Pidió Crystal quien acababa de llegar al salón tras perseguir a Gold por los pasillos tras verse con un profesor que le tenía odio a Gold.

- Tranquila Crys, solo quiero que nos diga cómo nos fue con… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Ante la pregunta, Crys se cayó al suelo por dicho comentario y Silver casi hacía lo mismo.

- Se llama Zephyr. – Le respondió Silver aún molesto. – ¿Y si con eso te quitas de mi espalda y prometes no hacer más preguntas? Te digo lo que quieras.

- Si, si. Lo prometo, pero ya dime. – Le dijo sin mucho interés a la propuesta de Silver.

- Bueno… pues… Le pedí que…

- ¿Tener una cita? – Pregunto Crystal entendiendo lo que Silver diría. Cosa que él solo asintió. – Silver, eso es maravilloso y muy dulce. – Exclamo Crystal con unos ojos que demostraban clara emoción. – Ya quisiera que alguien me pidiera lo mismo.

Con este comentario, Gold se sintió algo celoso y molesto por lo que dijo ella, así que se quito encima de Silver y se puso muy cerca de Crystal.

- ¿Y quién quieres que te pidiera tener una cita? – Le dijo con un tono serio y molesto.

- Eso no te lo diré. – Luego ella le saco la lengua y se volvió para su asiento.

- Rayos, como detesto que me oculte las cosas. – Gruño Gold al ver a Crystal tan contenta.

- Hay Gold, aún tienes mucho que aprender. Si es que en verdad supieras a lo que ella quiere llegar, entonces no te pondrías así. – Susurro Silver al instante que tomaba asiento y reflexionaba lo que había dicho. – Creo que eso fue algo irónico viniendo de mí. – Pensó al instante que sonreía para sí.

Al terminar sus clases, Gold y Crystal decidieron irse juntos para arreglar algunas cosas entre ellos, por lo que dejaron a Silver tranquilo para su cita con Zephyr. Aunque para que pudiera pasar un día tranquilo con ella, decidió ir a la biblioteca nuevamente, esta vez para terminar su tarea y no quedarse dormido como la otra vez en el mismo lugar.

Cosa que no paso como planeo, pues después de haber leído unos cuantos libros sobre su investigación de las evoluciones por intercambios y escribir su ensayo de 10 páginas, volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero el sueño le duro poco tiempo, ya que Zephyr volvía a hacer sus rondas en la escuela para acomodar los libros que tenían ahí almacenados. Ella se sorprendió de encontrarlo de nuevo ahí y esta vez ya no se sintió tan nerviosa de verlo tan inocente y indefenso como esa misma tarde que lo vio.

- Silver… Silver, despierta. – Pidió ella al poner su mano en su espalda y moverlo de un lado a otro con delicadeza.

- Hum… ¿Qué pasa?... – Murmuró él sin levantar su mirada de entre sus brazos.

- Silver… Volviste a quedarte dormido en la biblioteca. – Le dijo ella con dulzura en su voz mientras le sonreía.

- ¿De nuevo? – Soltó un brinco en su asiento haciendo que se despertara de golpe.

- Tranquilo Silver. Creo que estudiaste mucho de nuevo. – Le dijo suavemente mientras lo sujetaba por la espalda para así tranquilizarlo.

- Lo siento mucho Zephyr… Creo que solo ocasiono problemas contigo. – Murmuro Silver con pena por lo que paso.

- No te preocupes Silver. Yo lo entiendo. Además, siempre salgo tarde de aquí por quedarme a leer algunos libros que tiene la biblioteca y por acomodarlos también en sus estantes. – Le comento sonriente al mostrarle el carrito donde recogía cada libro que los alumnos no guardaban en su lugar.

- Parece que disfrutas mucho de la lectura. – Comentó Silver al ver que ella sostenía un libro pequeño en mano.

- Si, me hace feliz leer todos estos libros que me otorga este lugar. – Respondió emocionada y feliz al dar una pequeña vuelta junto a Silver.

- Eso es lo que noto… Creo que te gustaría ver mi casa. Ahí mi padre tiene una colección muy extensa de libros variados que ocupan varias habitaciones en mi casa. – Le dijo él sonriente, haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa por tal propuesta, pero a la vez emocionada.

- ¿Tu padre tiene tantos libros? Eso es maravilloso. – Exclamo ella con sorpresa. – ¿También te gusta leer, Silver? – Pregunto ella con tono alegre y llevarse sus manos a la boca.

- Bueno… - Silver llevo una mano a su nuca y miro con nerviosismo a otro lado. – Pues creo que sí, mi padre me inculco a leer varios libros diarios, y eso aún lo hago.

- Vaya, eso es sorprendente. – Comento ella alegre por lo que decía.

- Si quieres te ayudo con acomodar los libros. Así no tardarías mucho en salir de la biblioteca. – Propuso Silver al tomar el carrito que Zephyr había estado usando.

- Ham… Si a ti no te molesta…

- Claro que no me molesta. Me encantaría ayudarte.

En esa tarde, ambos chicos habían estado un rato más de lo acordado dentro de la escuela acomodando libros y charlando de sus géneros literarios favoritos. Saliendo a unos minutos antes de que la escuela sea cerrada. Y aunque no tuvieron una cita tan normal al pasar parte del día en casa de Silver viendo la colección privada de Giovanni, la pasaron de maravilla.

Al día siguiente, Silver y Zephyr se encontraban hablando de camino a la escuela muy sonrientes y felices de la vida, siendo acompañados por sus compañeros pokémon, Kroseidon-Totodile y el Feraligatr de Silver quienes solo jugaban, hasta que se encontraron en la entrada del instituto con los amigos de él. Gold y Crystal, los cuales parecían estar un poco más tranquilos y alegres. Puede que inclusive hubieran pasado un mejor día que Silver y Zephyr.

- Mira Crys es Silver y su novia. – Grito él con emoción al verlos llegar a la escuela.

- Gold, aún no saques conclusiones. – Replico apenada Crystal al verlo correr hacía ese par.

- Silver, dime. ¿Ya hiciste las jugadas que te dije con ella? – Comentó Gold a su amigo mientras le daba codazos y le guiñaba el ojo.

- Oye, deja de decir estupideces. No soy como tú. – Le regaño Silver tras oír lo que su amigo decía.

- Si fueras como yo, ya tendrías más novias. – Comentó Gold orgulloso. Antes de que Crystal lo alcanzara.

- Si claro, si fuera como tú, estaría muy solo. – Replico Silver cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que esta discusión hiciera reír a Zephyr como antes, al igual que a los pokémons que los acompañaban.

- Para tu información… - Gold tomo a Crystal del brazo al instante que al fin lo alcanzó. – Ya no estoy solo. ¿No es así Crys? – Le comentó él a ella que estaba muy confundida con lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué me estás preguntando Gold? – Pregunto ella con notable sonrojo en su rostro.

- A que le digas a Silver y a su novia… - Esto apeno a los dos chicos que los miraban discutir. - … que ya somos novios desde ayer. – Luego le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le volvió a sonreír.

- Oye, te dije que no le dijeras a nadie hasta que sea algo estable. – Le regaño ella mientras se liberaba de sus brazos.

- Entonces… ¿Es cierto? – Pregunto Silver confundido.

- Bueno, sí lo es. Pero ni una palabra a nadie. ¿Entendido? – Luego ambos chicos asintieron y Crystal volvió a tomar la palabra al verlos tan juntos. – Y… ¿Ustedes dos nos tienen la misma noticia o por qué tan unidos? – Pregunto ella haciendo que ambos se sonrojaron.

- Solo digamos que estamos en las mismas que ustedes. – Fue lo único que les dijo a la nueva pareja Zephyr al instante que tomaba a Silver de la mano y llevárselo consigo. – Vámonos Silver. Vayamos a la biblioteca antes de que inicien las clases.

- S…Si. Vayamos. – Le respondió él sonriendo.

- ¿A la biblioteca?... Eso es raro. – Se dijo Gold al verlos tan contentos. – ¿No lo crees Crys?... ¿Crys? – Luego giro su mirada hacía ella que estaba muy alegre con ambos chicos.

- Gold. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo así? – Le pidió ella con una mirada ilusionada.

- ¿Quéee?


End file.
